


Wisdom

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [16]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Narnia, Mrs. Beaver, through the hard times
Relationships: Mr. Beaver & Mrs. Beaver & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarmonyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9873216#cmt9873216

She was not a young Beaver and had made through many hard times of her own before the arrival of the Children and Spring not far behind them—Winter was by no means an easy time to keep one's self and one's family fed and safe.

After the coronation, times were much happier and much better and much brighter, but that didn't mean that there was never any hardship—for the country, for Mrs. Beaver herself, and for the young Monarchs.

The Monarchs had quite taken to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, and they were frequent visitors at Cair Paravel, both for simple visits and for harder times when one of the Kings or Queens was sick or when they needed other support through the hard times (she rather thought they missed the wisdom and comfort of a Mother, though she never mentioned it to them).


End file.
